The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Tutoring & the Stress
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn is not doing well in Math, so he calls on his best friend, Henry to tutor him. However, Flynn learns that homework is not heavenly even when he is tutored.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Tutoring & the Stress

When Flynn met Henry, he was in the middle of his third nine weeks of school. When Flynn retrieved his progress report, he discovered he wasn't doing well at Math, so he decided that if Henry wasn't too busy tutoring his sister, he would inquire for Henry to tutor him.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and then went to the door and answered it. It was Henry.

"Salutations, young fellow who is more basic than a four-function calculator," Henry said.

"Good afternoon, young friend who is more complex than a scientific graphing calculator," Flynn responded.

"You called me earlier today, and told me that you needed to see me," Henry said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is, Henry, so have a seat," Flynn said. Henry and Flynn sat on the couch.

Flynn continued, "I got my progress reports, and I have discovered that I am not doing well in Math, and I was wondering if you could tutor me in Math."

"Flynn, you know I tutor your sister, but I'd be honored to tutor you," Henry said.

"Okay, so when do we start?" Flynn asked.

"We can start tomorrow," Henry said. "Just let me know what you are learning about, and what homework you're having, and I can go from there. I tutor from basic arithmetic to advanced Algebra."

"Well, I will let you know the details," Flynn said. "And thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, Flynn, and I am looking forward to helping you get better at Math," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry discussed the details while Henry was still there, and then when they made the game plans, Henry left for the day.

The next day, Flynn had his Math homework out, eagerly waiting Henry's appearance to help him out with it. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it, Mom!" Flynn yelled as he went to the door to answer it. It was Henry.

"Greetings, soon to be Math genius," Henry said.

"Good afternoon, soon to be video game genius," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn walked in and sat on the couch together.

"Well, Henry, here is my homework, and here is what I have learned today," Flynn said.

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said, and the tutoring session began to commence. Henry guided Flynn through the first three Math exercises and tried to see what Flynn could do on his own. Flynn was still struggling, but he was able to do a few problems on his own before he finally gave up. Henry showed him where Flynn went wrong on some of the problems, and once he did, Flynn was able to do his Math homework a little easier. However, about half way through Flynn's Math homework, Flynn started feeling stressed out.

"Flynn, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"I am fine, Henry," Flynn said. "I am about halfway done, so I should be okay. Thanks for your help."

"Are you sure, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I am very sure, Henry," Flynn said. Flynn tried to continue his homework through his stress, but after three more Math problems, he threw his pencil on his notebook paper, buried his head in his hands, and sighed.

"Flynn, are you okay or not?" Henry asked.

"I am fine, Henry," Flynn said.

"You just had a fit," Henry said. "It is obvious you're not fine. Do you need my help?"

"No, Henry, I got this," Flynn said.

"Then, why did you just throw a fit?" Henry asked.

"Because my brain is fried," Flynn said with a broken voice. Tears filled Flynn's eyes and began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Well, then, maybe you should take a break," Henry said. "Everybody gets a fried brain from school work every now and again. Take your sister for example. I tutored her so hard one time she said that her brain hurts."

"I know, but I was doing so well," Flynn said. "Why does my brain feel like this?"

"Well, maybe you need to relax it for a little while, Flynn," Henry said. "It's okay not to complete your homework in one sitting, just as long as you get it done. Flynn, there's no shame in taking a break from homework when your brain is fried. All you have to do is to just plan on getting back to your homework to finish it. Do you understand what I am saying, Flynn?"

"I understand totally, Henry," Flynn said, wiping his tear-filled eyes.

"How about you go relax in your hot tub for a little while?" Henry asked. "Maybe that can calm your brain down."

"I guess so, Henry," Flynn said. Flynn walked into his room, changed into his swimming suit and took a dip in the hot tub. Henry went into the kitchen and fixed Flynn some orange juice and gave it to Flynn.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said, and took a sip of the orange juice before putting it on a built-in cup holder on the hot tub.

"Does your brain feel any better, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"It feels much better, Henry," Flynn said. "Thanks for suggesting this. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. Henry then decided to bring Flynn's homework to Flynn on a chair and have Flynn finish his homework on his hot tub.

"This is another great gesture," Flynn said as he started to do his homework again. "Thank you so very much, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said, and sat on Flynn's bed. "I'll be right here if you need me."

However, Flynn did not need Henry. Thanks to the comfort of his hot tub, Flynn was able to breeze through the rest of his homework with little to no help from Henry.

"Okay, feel free to check my work," Flynn said when he was finished.

Henry looked over Flynn's work, and said, "You did very well, Flynn. You learn pretty fast. Just remember, if your brain feels fried, take a break, okay?"

"Lesson learned," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

Henry got the chair back to the kitchen and Flynn's homework back in his book bag. Henry then went to the bathroom, changed into his swimming suit and joined Flynn on the hot tub.

"Thanks for tutoring me today," Flynn said. "You're a great friend."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Anytime you need me, just let me know."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's just relax after this productive afternoon."

"Yes, let's, and thanks for letting me help you on your homework," Henry said. "I hope your Math score improves greatly."

"Maybe you should come more often, Henry," Flynn said. "I want to make an A on the next test so that Mom can put it on her refrigerator like she used to do."

"I will be sure to make time to come, Flynn," Henry said. "I want you to succeed just as much as you want to, Flynn."

"Thank you, Henry," Flynn said.

Both of them relaxed in the hot tub for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
